Finally
by Icess
Summary: Successful software business owner Darien Sirois is in need of a secretary. Serena Randall is in need of a new job to support her son. What happens when these two opposites are thrown together and hidden secrets are revealed?
1. Prologue

A.N. Hey everyone! It's another fic from me! YAY! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko

Takeuchi, DiC, and other companies that can sue me! Yikes! Please don't! I'm just an innocent

fan of Sailor Moon who has a passion for writing!

Quote: "First say to yourself what you would be; and then do what you have to do." – Epictetus

Title: Finally

Prologue

Author: Icess

"Mommy! Come quick!" Three-year-old Conor Randall yelled, jumping up and down. "Mommy! There's a big spider! It's huge and yucky! Kill it! KILL IT!" Conor's mother came in and gazed to where her son was pointing. Quickly assessing the situation, she ran out of his bedroom and grabbed a sheet of paper towel out of the tiny kitchen of her apartment and ran back in to kill the helpless spider. After Conor was satisfied that the spider was gone, he happily jumped onto his bed and under the covers. "Night Mommy, I love you."

"And I love you sweetheart." She said, smoothing back his little blonde curls. "Now, here's your teddy, get some sleep. You get to see your Nana tomorrow." Her little boy smiled and his green eyes twinkled with delight. She got off the bed when he had closed his eyes and started breathing deeply and evenly. Turning back one more time, she smiled softly and blew him a kiss. "Goodnight, my little angel." And then she retired to her own room for the remainder of the night.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sirois, there was nothing that we could do for her. As soon as we got into the ER, she stopped breathing. We tried our hardest to revive her, we really did." The doctor said gently. Darien Sirois nodded his head, his dark blue eyes melancholy. Caroline McHugh had been like a second mother to him. After his own mother had died when he was eighteen years old, Caroline had taken over. She had been their maid for years, and then, when Ruby Sirois had died in a serious motor-vehicle accident, Caroline had been right there to help Darien through the toughest of times. Now, both of them were gone, two best friends to be reunited in Heaven.

"When will you release her to the morgue?" Darien asked, trying to hold back tears.

"We are going to send her on over tomorrow afternoon. You can contact the morgue anytime after three o'clock. You can make the proper funeral arrangements then." The doctor explained, feeling the young man's pain.

"Very well, thank you Doctor Libby." Darien said while shaking the old doctor's hand. After stepping into the elevator that would take him down to the parking garage of Sherman Hospital, he finally let the tears invade his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he swiped the tears away and made his way over to his metallic blue BMW. After shifting it into DRIVE, he made his way to his large and lonely house where he drowned himself in even more tears.

A.N. Ok, there's the prologue of Finally. Like it, dislike it? Let me know.

-Icess-

Written on: July 1, 2002

Revamped on: August 13, 2005


	2. Chapter One

A.N. Well, here it is! The first chapter of Finally. How was the prologue? I know it was short but I just wanted to get those two things in first before I started the actual thing, ya know? Anyway, please let me know if this story is going to turn out ok or not! Surprisingly enough, this is all of the author's notes I have, pretty weird, ain't it? They usually take up the whole page! Ok, I'm done! Icess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and other companies that can sue me! Yikes! Please don't! I'm just an innocent fan of Sailor Moon who has a passion for writing!

Quote: "Knowledge is love and light and vision." – Helen Keller

Title: Finally

Chapter: One

Author: Icess

"What do you mean you can't baby-sit Conor for me today Lita? I need this job!"

Serena Randall yelled frantically. "Who else am I supposed to call? Mina can't, she's flying out to Australia today!"

"Sere, I'm sorry. Ken called me; his dad is in the hospital. He needs me there with him."

Lita Bennett explained. "Hey, why don't you call Raye? I know she'll be able to. In fact, I just spoke to her last night and she said that she would be really bored today because she had nothing to do." She suggested.

"Yeah, okay. And Lita? I'm sorry that I flipped out on you. I'm just under a lot of stress." Serena sighed loudly into the telephone to emphasize it.

"It's okay, Serena. I know what you're going through. Bye."

"Bye, Lita, make sure to tell Ken hi for me. Give him my best."

"Will do, bye."

Serena waited for the dial tone and punched in Raye Secord's phone number. After a few rings, the answer machine picked up. "Yeah, this is Raye, you know what to do… BEEP"

"Raye, pick up the phone damnit! I know you're not sleeping, you never sleep this late! Come on! This is really important!" She waited a few seconds, and right when she was about to hang the phone up, Raye picked it up.

"Shit Serena! Can't a girl take a piss without having to answer the phone?"

Serena held the phone away from her ear and blew raspberries into it. "Sorry, Raye. But I need to ask a favor of you. Por favor."

"Well? What is it?" Raye asked impatiently.

"Can you watch Conor for me while I go into my interview this afternoon? Please."

"Of course I'll watch Conor, you know I love the little guy!" Raye answered enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much Raye! Um, I'll drop him off at about twelve-thirty, okay?"

"No prob girl! You know that all you had to do was ask! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Serena yelled and hung up. "YES!" She did her little victory dance and then remembered that she had no reason to be happy and stopped. "Conor, honey. Let's get you dressed. You're going to Auntie Raye's today." She heard a squeal and smiled at her son's response, he seemed to love Raye out of all of her friends.

"Mr. Sirois? Your one o'clock is here." Nina Stevens, Darien's temporary secretary, said into the intercom. Darien sighed solemnly. 'I have to get over this. I can't keep Nina here, she's Andrew's secretary.'

"Okay Nina, send her in." He heard the door open quietly and looked up. He gasped inwardly, 'Wow…' Serena Randall came in and stood there in a white Mexican wedding tank top and a pretty biased skirt. On her feet were natural colored woodstock sandals. Her waist-length blonde hair was pulled into an overflowing French twist. Her crystal blue eyes shifted from him to the floor nervously every second, almost as if she couldn't decide on where to look. (A.N. That's happened to me plenty of times! ;-)) "Miss Randall… is it?" Serena nodded slowly, awestruck by Darien's dark blue gaze. "Ok, thanks for coming, won't you sit…?" She went and took the seat that was right in front of his desk. "This won't be very long Miss Randall. I just want to make sure that all of the information on your resume is correct and then check out your references, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." She said, looking down at her hands, which were trembling slightly.

"No need to be nervous… no need at all." 'Yeah right buddy, this could be the best job that I've ever gotten and you tell me that I shouldn't be nervous?' Serena almost said aloud.

**An hour and a half later**

"Well, we are finally done." Darien smiled warmly, trying to reassure Serena that the interview had gone very well. "When can you start, Miss Randall?" He asked abruptly.

Serena choked. "Excuse me? I got the job?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, you have made yourself seem a lot more qualified than the other ladies that have applied for this job. I noticed that right when you sat down." Darien smiled again and Serena almost swooned (A.N. Who wouldn't?) when he did that.

"Oh my gosh! Thank-you so much! I won't let you down, I promise!" She then realized that she hadn't answered his question. "Oh… uh, is this coming Monday good for you?"

"That'll be fine Miss Randall. Now, here are some papers for you to take home and look over. The company regulations are in there as well as some rules that I made up myself. Take your time to read them and I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning. Okay?" Darien said, handing a folder of packets and loose-leaf papers over to her.

"Sure thing! And thanks again Mr. Sirois! You have no idea what this means to me!" She said happily and practically skipped out of his office.

"You're the one who has no idea Serena." He said quietly once Nina had once again closed the doors to his office.

"Hey Serena, come on in." Raye said, opening the door all the way so that Serena could step into her spacious apartment. "Conor is sitting in the living room watching TV and making origami." Serena nodded and quietly made her way into the living room where son was making a blue swan. She looked to the television and noticed that he was watching his favorite cartoon, 'Sailor Moon.'

"Hi sweetie!" She called brightly and Conor's head immediately shot up.

"Mommy! I missed you bunches!" He yelled and ran over to her, giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too pumpkin." She said, hugging him to her gently. She looked up to Raye and smiled. 'I got it.' She mouthed.

Raye's eyes widened and she bent down to where Serena was embracing Conor and gave Serena a soft hug. "Congrats." She whispered. Raye knew how much this job meant to Serena. She'd been trying for years to impress her parents and show them that she could raise her son and hold a steady job at the same time. She had been doing that until the company that Serena had worked for previously went out of business.

"Mommy, can we go home now? I'm tired." Conor said, yawning slightly in Serena's arms.

"Of course, Conor. Let's get going." She then turned to Raye. "Thanks so much Raye. I'll have the money to pay you in a couple weeks when I get my check."

"Serena! How dare you! You know that I don't expect you to pay me for watching this little tyke. He's an angel. Never gets into trouble." Serena smiled sheepishly and made a move for the door.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Raye nodded and Serena walked out into the hallway and made her way to the doors that led her outside.

Darien sighed as he closed the door to his condo. 'Another long day at the office without Caroline.' For a moment, tears gathered in Darien's eyes, but he brushed them away. 'Hopefully Serena will put some sunshine into that office.' He smiled slightly at Serena's reaction when he told that she'd gotten the job. 'Her eyes are very expressive,' He thought, and then made his way over to the answering machine. He pressed the button that would allow him to hear his messages.

BEEP "Mr. Sirois, this is the Lary Funeral Home calling. When can we expect a payment from you? It's been three days since the funeral; we wanted that payment on the day of. Call back. 426-5876." 'Damn friggin' people. Can't wait a lousy week.' He said silently.

BEEP "Dare, this is Drew. What happened, bud? We were supposed to meet at the House of Blues tonight. See you tomorrow." 'Sorry, Drew.' He sighed.

BEEP "Hey there, sexy. Want to get together tonight? I miss you SO much. Please come over tonight, I need you." An exaggerated voice said on the machine. 'Iris. Gosh, I don't even want to THINK about her.' He shivered.

"End of messages." The machine clicked off and Darien moved into his dark blue bedroom where he changed into his sleep shorts and flopped down onto the large king-size bed, face down. He immediately fell asleep, images of a golden haired angel floating through his hazy mind.

A.N. Well? It's done! The first chapter anyway.

Written on: July 8, 2002

Revamped on: August 13, 2005


	3. Chapter Two

A.N. Hey everyone! Here's the new chappy of Finally. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all! Enjoy!

Quote: "When you have to cope with a lot of problems, you're either going to sink or you're going to swim." – Tom Cruise (A.N. I chose to swim!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, REPEAT I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and many other large companies. Oh, and I don't own the hotel that I'm using in this story. It's from the Cutler Series from the books of V.C. Andrews. Don't sue me!

Title: Finally

Chapter: Two

Author: Icess

"Serena, you've been working here for over two months now, why don't you take a week off and spend time with your son, I bet he misses you everyday." Darien said, standing in front of Serena's squeaky-clean desk (A.N. Very un-Serena like! HeHe.) and watched her type busily on her computer.

"Mr. Sirois, you know that I can't do that. Then who is gonna be here to keep you in line?" Serena teased. She looked up at him through her lashes and blushed slightly. He was looking at her like that again. He'd been doing that all week. It was nerve racking.

"Serena, you are going to take a vacation if I have to have your friends Lita and Raye come in here and drag you away kicking and screaming. You work non-stop, don't you ever take a break?" He asked.

"I don't need one. I like working."

"WHAT? That's crazy, how can anyone actually LIKE to work?"

"Well, when you've had things handed to you on a silver platter for all of your life, I guess that you kind of get tired of it." She replied, typing away on the appointments that she had booked for Darien for the rest of the week. She really was going to take a few days off and spend time with Conor in Cape Cod. He loved the ocean, and then, maybe they would head up to Maine and go to Bar Harbor and Camden.

"Serena, don't you ever speak to your parents? I know that they own a huge airplane company. Didn't they just sell a classy 747 to France or something?"

"Yeah, or something. I haven't spoken to them since I had Conor. They refuse to talk to me." She shut down her computer and grabbed her purse from the drawer that was hanging open in her desk. "I'm going home now Mr. Sirois. Conor and I have a long drive to Cape Cod, I decided to take your advice after all," She said when she saw his surprised glance at her. "Conor loves to look at the sail boats and lobster boats all day."

"Really? I have a beach house down there. Why don't I meet you guys down there?" Darien asked, hopefully.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to impose on you or anything. Conor can be a handful. We'll probably just stay there a couple days and then head on up to Maine, my friend Ami lives up there." She said, not really wanting to turn him down.

"Oh, ok. If you happen to change your mind though, give me a call. You know my phone number." He smiled slightly and walked away.

"Idiot! You should have said yes." She quietly berated herself.

"Mommy, are we there yet? I need to go potty! I really, really have to go!" Conor whined. Managing to look adorable and aggravated at the same time.

"Just a couple more minutes sweetie. The hotel is just ahead of us." Serena said in a singsong voice, pointing to the sign that said Cutler's Cove. The hotel looked majestic with its stone walkways and beautiful gardens. After Serena and Conor had been shown to their rather expensive looking room, Conor made a b-line for the bathroom. She laughed lightly and went out onto the balcony to check out the scenery. What she saw made her heart leap in her throat.

'It's beautiful.' She said, remembering all the time that she and her family had spent up here, her eyes clouded with tears.

"Why are you crying Mommy?"

Serena started at Conor's voice and smiled down at him, ruffling his blonde curls. "No reason, honey. I just haven't been here in a long time. Isn't it beautiful?"

Conor nodded, still not sure if his mother was all right.

The phone on the bedside table began to ring frantically and Conor ran to get it. "Hello?" He asked the person on the other line. "Who is this?" He paused momentarily and looked up at his mother. "Oh!" He laughed and handed the phone to her.

Serena walked over to him and took the phone. Holding the phone to her ear, she watched Conor walk out onto the balcony and watched the waves hit the shore. Once she made sure that he wasn't going to fall over the railing, she spoke into the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Mr. Sirois, how'd you know where we were staying?"

"I was taking a walk on the beach and saw you and your son out on the balcony. Isn't the view beautiful?"

"Yes, it is. But that's weird; I didn't see anyone walking on the beach."

"Well, I was, and I saw you. How about dinner tonight? I'll cook. You can bring Conor over and we'll watch Disney movies with him all night."

She gasped, surprised. 'Why would he want to have dinner with me? And with Conor along for that matter?' She then remembered that she was on the phone with Darien and spoke up. "I don't think that would be a very good idea, Mr. Sirois. We've had a long trip and Conor and I just want to rest tonight, and we'll have fun tomorrow." She said; knowing that Darien was disappointed.

"OK. Then how about the three of us go sailing tomorrow afternoon? I'm not going to give up Serena. You might as well say yes. You said that Conor loves the boats, so we can take him out on mine tomorrow. I promise that I'm a good sailor." He pleaded.

"Fine, but just this once. We'll meet you out on the docks at noon tomorrow. Capeesh?" She told him, forgetting to mention that she was scared of the water and could get extremely seasick.

"Great. Tomorrow at noon. Oh, and you might want to keep an eye on your son, he's trying to get over the railing." He said and hung the phone up.

Serena looked out at the balcony and as Darien had said, Conor was trying to get over the railing. "Conor!"

A.N. How'd you like this chapter? I know, I know! Too short. I haven't had much time to work on any of my stories lately. I've been working a lot; it takes quite a bit out of me. Leaving me deprived of ideas! Wah! Anywho, stay tuned for more chapters from Finally, Moving On, and Look Out! Icess

Written On: July 21, 2002

Revamped On: August 15, 2005


	4. Chapter Three

A.N. And here is another chapter to Finally. It looks like my sister and I are going to write a fic together. It's only in our minds right now, nothing finite on paper or anything. When it is done, we'll let you all know about it. For now, enjoy this new chapter!

Icess

Quote: "To family, who form the roots. To friends, who make the blossoms." – Nora Roberts, author of _The Villa_

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters because otherwise I'd be wicked rich! They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and DiC. Please don't sue!

Title: Finally

Chapter: Three

Author: Icess

"Conor! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Serena yelled to her son. He was dragging her all around on the sand near Darien's sailboat that they had anchored a few feet away in the water. When they'd first taken off, Serena's face had immediately turned green and she was vomiting over the side of the boat. And of course, Conor, being the wonderful, caring son that he was… sat on the bench and laughed to his hearts content.

"Hey, Conor, buddy. Why don't you stop torturing your mother and pick on someone your own size." Darien said playfully. He loved the kid, but he was a handful. 'Poor Serena, now I know what she meant by him being nerve-racking.' Darien grunted as the little tyke kicked his shin and then ran off. "Conor, you might want to slow down, you're gonna get hurt." He said right before Conor stumbled over a rock and landed flat on his face. Luckily, Conor got back up and started laughing again.

"It's no use Darien, he'll be like this until we head back and then he'll pass out. It always happens." Serena said, remembering all of the times she had taken him to the park and he would fall asleep in his car seat on the way back to their small apartment. "Conor!" She called, "How about some lunch?"

"Yeah!" She heard and smiled.

After the trio had eaten all they could eat, they all piled back onto Darien's boat and went back to the hotel where Serena and Conor were staying. After Serena had shown Darien to Conor's bed, they both closed the door to the bedroom quietly and walked into the living room where they both plopped down on the sofa and sighed loudly. "I told you he was a pain." She said lightly.

"Yeah I know, but he was fun to run around with. Takes a lot out of you."

"Yes, well… he's just like his father." Serena shifted uncomfortably, "You want something to drink? Water, a soda?" She asked, she hadn't wanted to bring the subject of Andrew up.

"No, that's ok. Serena? Who is Conor's father?" 'I knew it, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from asking.' Serena said silently. "Serena?" Darien said her name again.

"Darien, I don't really feel comfortable discussing An… I mean Conor's father with anybody… its all just bad memories. Conor has never even seen him, I suppose that's for the best." Serena said quietly.

"How can never seeing your own father be a good thing? He's going to start asking questions someday and your not going to be able to answer them."

"How can I answer any of his questions when I don't even know where his father is? He just ran out when he found out that I was pregnant with Conor. He didn't even care Darien," She said brokenly and started to cry softly. Darien went to comfort her but she shook her head and ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

Darien stood where he was by the window overlooking the ocean and sighed. 'Serena, why don't you trust me? I just want to help.' He walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Serena? Would you come out and talk to me? Just tell me what happened with you." He said, he heard her muffled cries and his heart went out to her. Finally, after a few more minutes of coaxing her to open the door, she came out. Her faced was streaked with tears and her nose was red, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's been a long time since I cried over him." She said solemnly.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Do you want to talk about it?" When she looked away he said, "You don't have to tell me. It's not any of my business anyway." He said, making sure that she knew she didn't have to mention anything.

"No, I think it's about time I told somebody. No one knows who Conor's father is. My friends wouldn't believe me if I told them." Serena sighed, "Let's go sit down." Darien nodded and they both headed over to the sofa once more. "I met Andrew, that's his name, while I was working for him. He hired me as his secretary, just like I am yours, and didn't really pay attention to me at first. He was just getting out of a bad relationship and was on the rebound when he asked me out. I told him that we couldn't date because work relationships were against company policy and I didn't want to lose my job. 'You can't lose your job Sere, I'm the boss… why would I want to fire you?' He said. But, in the end, he did fire me. Because I was pregnant with his baby." She said, promising herself that she wouldn't cry.

"Serena, what was Andrew's last name?" Darien asked before she could continue on with the story once more. He had a sneaky suspicion that she was talking about Andrew Gaines, his best friend. And if it was Andrew, then Andrew was in deep shit.

"Gaines… that's his last name. We were supposed to get married, I thought that he loved me." She said, near tears again. But, she didn't break down. "Why do you ask Darien, do you know him?"

"Huh?" He asked, lost in his own thoughts. "What did you say Serena?"

"I asked if you knew him." She repeated, dreading the answer yet hoping for it too. She had to know.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do know him. He's my best friend." Before Serena had a chance to say something, she heard Conor calling out to her.

"Mommy! Don't let him get me, Mommy!" Came the child's anguished cries. Serena bolted from the sofa and made it to the bedroom in two seconds flat. She came to a halt when she saw her little boy twisting and turning amid the sheets.

"Conor, sweetie wake up," She said, kneeling next to the bed and shaking him slightly. She felt him jump and then he was in her arms, crying gently.

"He was mean Mommy. He tried to hurt you, and then he came after me."

"Who came after you, baby?" She asked, smoothing back his damp hair.

"A mean man, he was big and mean." He said into her shoulder.

"It's okay honey… it was just a bad dream. Here, you want me to lie down with you for a bit?" She asked and he nodded before making another request.

"Can Darien come lay down with us too Mommy? That way, he can protect both of us from the bad guy." Conor asked innocently. Serena didn't know what to say. She then noticed the silhouette in the doorway and gulped.

"Hey little guy, how about I just sit in this chair for a bit while you and your mom lie down." Darien suggested, noticing the surprised look on Serena's face. Conor smiled and nodded, already snuggling into Serena's embrace.

Serena gave Darien a grateful look and put her head onto her pillow and was soon asleep, never knowing how long Darien was there and never knowing when he left.

A.N. Well? Kind of a weird twist, huh? I had to think of something, I thought that this fic was getting kinda boring so soon into it, am I right? Ah, well. Questions, comments, and flames are always welcome.

Written On: September 22, 2002

Revamped On: August 17, 2005


	5. Chapter Four

A.N. Hey everyone! Told you the next chappy's would be coming right up. Hope you like.

Sorry, I've run out of quotes for now. ;-)

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Sailor Moon, do you think that I would be doing this right now? I highly doubt it! SM belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei Animation. Get it, got it, GOOD!

Title: Finally

Chapter: Four

Author: Icess

"Okay, ladies and gentleman, I think that is enough for today. Please, stop by my office anytime if you have any questions." Andrew Gaines smiled warmly and closed his briefcase. He stood up and brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his emerald eyes. Whistling, he made his way out of the conference room and walked down the hall to his fairly large office. After unlocking the door, he walked in and closed it again, setting his briefcase down on the floor next to the black leather sofa. He stopped his merry tune when he saw that someone occupied the chair behind his desk. "Uh, may I help you?" He asked curiously.

Darien turned the chair around and looked at Andrew with murder in his eyes. Andrew stepped back and gulped, fearing Darien for the first time since they became friends in high school. "D-Darien… what… uh, what are you doing here?"

Darien smiled coldly and shook his head. "Oh, just thought that I'd stop by and see my best friend. I was at my beach house on the Cape and guess who I ran into there?" Andrew shrugged uncertainly. "My new secretary, Serena Randall. I gave her a couple weeks off for all that she has done for me. Did you know that she has a son? Sweetest little boy in the world, name is Conor. He's never met his dad." He remarked and Andrew backed up even more and smiled nervously.

"Really? That's terrible. Who would do that to their own son?"

Laughing without an ounce of humor, Darien stood up and advanced on Andrew. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe his _father_ was too much of a chicken shit to face the fact that he got a girl pregnant. Maybe his _father_ didn't want his image to suffer after the media found out about it." Darien came face to face with Andrew and pushed him up against the door. "Why didn't you at least send her some money, Drew? Didn't she deserve that at least? Didn't you ever wonder what he looked like?"

"Damn it Darien, I was fucking scared, okay? She told me and I didn't know what to do. So, like a dog with its tail between its legs, I ran away and never looked back. Of course I've wondered what he looks like! He's my kid for Christ sakes!" Andrew yelled, his voice going hoarse after the last sentence.

"So, if you cared so much… why didn't you try to find her?" Darien asked, not one to be swayed. "Wasn't she worth it?" Darien poked Andrew in the chest. "Didn't you care about her at all? Or did you… just want someone to keep you occupied because of your breakup with Rita?"

Andrew's eyes darkened for the first time. "Rita has nothing to do with this! So what, I got a woman pregnant, it happens every day. If she wanted money, she would have come to me." He said, positive that he was correct.

"Did it ever occur to you that she has too much pride to stoop so low as to do something like that? She's been jumping from job to job for the last three years Andrew. Just to support that little boy and keep him happy. And let me tell you, I don't think that I've ever seen a happier pair. Sure, they may not have tons of money, but who needs it? Conor idolizes Serena; she's never let him down, not once. Can you say the same for yourself?" Darien left the question hanging and walked out of the office, fed up with the man that he thought was his best friend.

Serena woke up to find the room completely dark. She then realized that Conor was no where to be seen but she could hear cartoons in the other room. 'Conor and his TV shows.' She sighed. Sitting up and wiping the sleep her eyes, she gazed around the room. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she saw a figure sitting in the corner. The midnight blue stare that looked back at her sent shivers up and down her spine. "Darien?" She whispered.

"It's me. Have a nice nap?" He asked, not sounding too happy.

"Yeah, I haven't slept like that in months. Uh, are you okay?" She asked, noticing that his voice was… menacing. She jumped up from the bed and quickly headed for the door. Before she got the chance to turn the knob, Darien had closed his arms around her waist and pinned her to the wall. (A.N. Nothing bad, he's just a little pissed off. ;-)

"Why didn't you call him? He would have wired money to you." He said gravely.

"I didn't want his help. I still don't. I got myself into this mess – a very beautiful mess – and I'm going to take care of it myself. Conor is healthy and happy. What child could ask for anything more?" She said, near tears.

"Sure he's healthy Serena. But he still needs a father. Until I came around, he'd never even known what a grandparent was. What happened with your parents? Why haven't they helped you?"

"Because they don't know." She said quietly. "They didn't want anything to do with me after I became pregnant." Darien let go of her rather abruptly and she slid down the wall. Her head in her hands, she decided that she and Conor would head up to Maine in the morning. And then, when they got back into the city, she would hand in her resignation. This job, working for Darien may be the best that she's ever had, but she couldn't take the fact that Darien was butting into her happy little life. "Darien, I want you to leave." She said, her voice strong.

"Why?" He turned to her after turning the light on, making her squint when she looked up at him.

"Because, I want you to leave. I want to spend time with my son." She said, standing up and opening the bedroom door.

"Fine, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He said and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Written On: December 18, 2002

Revamped On: August 18, 2005


	6. Chapter Five

A.N. The story that my sister and I are going to write is now in progress. We've laid out the storyline and will hopefully have the first couple of chapters out soon. It will be an alternate reality starring my two favorite people. Darien and Serena. ;-)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. Sailor Moon and the characters affiliated with it belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei Animation.

Title: Finally

Chapter: Five

Author: Icess

After Darien had left the hotel suite, Serena started to pack Conor's clothes into his small suitcase. When that was done, she moved on to her own. Then, she grabbed her car keys off of the dresser and closed the bedroom door quietly. "Conor, sweetie, we have to leave. Aunt Ami wants to see how much you've grown." She said, walking over to the television and turning it off. "Conor, come on." She pleaded, turning tired eyes to the sofa. He was gone!

"Conor!" She cried frantically. She ran out into the hallway, not seeing him anywhere. The only thing that she could think of was that he left with Darien… or, Darien took him. She jogged back into the room to call Darien's beach house. After seven rings, no one answered so she decided to walk over there herself.

Darien was walking barefoot in the sand and throwing rocks into the water when he heard Serena calling Conor's name. "Conor! Where are you?" He turned around and gazed at her face, it was damp with tears and her eyes were wide with fright.

Obviously, she didn't see Darien (it was dark, no moon) and ran right past him. "Please, Conor! Answer me!" He himself looked around before he said her name quietly.

"Serena."

She jumped and turned around to him. "Where is he? You took him didn't you?" She accused, pointing a finger at him.

It hurt him that she'd think he would actually do something like that. "I haven't seen him since he woke up, Serena." He stated calmly.

"Then where's my baby? He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air! Where is he?" She cried, growing even more frantic by the moment.

"Serena, calm down. We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far. Let's go to my place and we'll call the police. Don't worry, he's fine." He said, forgetting all about the argument that they had and he put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She nodded and let him lead her to his large house.

Andrew wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked to the little boy that was sitting next to him. He looked just like him save for the curly locks. "Don't worry Conor, it's me, your dad." He said, trying to comfort the little boy.

Conor looked up at him with tears in his eyes and started to weep again. "I want to be with my mommy. Let me go."

"You're just going to stay with me for a few days, and then I'll take you back Conor. I promise, and I never break my promises. Don't you want to get to know me?" Andrew questioned. Conor didn't know what to say so he just looked out the window and promptly fell asleep. He dreamt of his mother's arms being around him while he slept and he was safe. "Mommy…" Was the last thing he said.

A.N. Yes, yet another really short chapter to one of my fics. I wanted to finish this off before I started another chapter again. Questions, comments and flames are always welcome!

Written On: January 2, 2003

Revamped On: August 18, 2005


	7. Chapter Six

A.N. This is the six chapter to Finally. I hope all of you enjoy it.

Icess

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of its characters do not belong to me.They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei Animation.

Quote: "I had Ambition, by which sin

The Angels fell;

I climbed and, step by step, O Lord,

Ascended into Hell." – W.H. Davies, _Ambition_

Title: Finally

Chapter: Six

Author: Icess

They sat in a musky smelling office of the police department. Already, they had been there two hours and the police still hadn't sent out an officer to search for Conor. Serena was drained, leaning against Darien for support. Darien held Serena all the while, his temper igniting even more when the police refused to question Andrew. Whom Darien thought had taken the boy.

"Come on already, this is a three year old boy we're talking about! His mother is worried sick about him. It's not like he can just steal a car and drive away. Someone took him! Now, get someone out there to search for him. After you do that, let me talk to your supervisor." Darien demanded of the rather young looking officer.

Officer Kingsley visibly blanched and cleared his throat. "I'll send a cruiser out right away." He said. "As to you speaking to my superior, he's not here… he's on his vacation…" He trailed off, seeing Darien's face turn as red as a tomato.

Darien stood up and slammed his hands onto the dusty desk. "Fine, if you'll find his card for me, I'll call him as soon as he gets OFF his vacation." He smiled sweetly and helped Serena from her chair. "As soon as you find anything, and I mean anything, out. Call me. You have my phone number."

When they were outside in the fresh night air, Serena asked Darien if he really thought that Andrew had taken Conor. "Of course he took him. I went to talk to him after you and Conor fell asleep, obviously he's curious to come see him. It was a chicken shit way to do it though."

Andrew was thinking the very same thing. He could have just petitioned the court for visitation rights. But no, he had to be a drunk, unthinking ass and kidnap his son. His son. Those two words brought a slow smile to his grim face. Although Conor wouldn't speak to him, he reveled in the feeling of being in the same room with him. He knew that he should call Serena and let her know that Conor was okay. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet he needed more time. Just how much, he wasn't sure of.

Did Serena ever just sit and watch Conor sleep? He slept peacefully, a tiny smile on his lips. 'I guess that I'd better call Darien… send Conor back.' He thought. The sooner that this whole 'kidnapping escapade' ends, the sooner he would be able to spend quality time with Conor. Then, the sooner that he would be able to see Serena again…

Darien was dreaming. The telephone was ringing… why didn't his wife just go and answer it? In his dream, he called her name. 'Serena! Get the phone please?'

He bolted awake then. The phone really was ringing. His cell phone actually. He grabbed it from the coffee table next to the sofa he was dozing on. "Hello." He said gruffly.

"Darien." A whispered voice said. "I'm gonna bring Conor back."

"Drew? What the hell were you thinking, man!" Darien exploded.

"Shh, I'm trying not to wake him up." Darien rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"Have the cops come by your place at all?" He asked calmly.

"No, why?"

"Serena went to the cops Andrew." He heard Andrew swear.

"Well? What the hell was she supposed to do? Her kid went missing and she's not supposed to call the cops? I don't think so. Ok, you need to bring him back right now. I mean it, he better be here within ten minutes or I will call the police and have them waiting for you."

"Ok, ok. I'll bring him right now." Andrew said shakily and hung up.

Andrew bent to pick Conor up. The boy murmured something but Andrew couldn't tell what he was saying. "Come on buddy. We're going to see your mom." Andrew rubbed Conor's back soothingly and walked out the door of his beach house and slid his son into the leather seat of his car. When he was sure that Conor was buckled up, he pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards the hotel Serena was staying.

Darien was waiting outside, looking at his watch impatiently. The second that Andrew pulled up, Darien yanked open the door and gently lifted Conor into his arms. Conor opened his eyes sleepily, "Darien?"

"Hey buddy, let's go see your mom." Conor nodded and laid his head back against Darien's shoulder. Darien paid no attention to Andrew and went straight to the room. Serena was sitting on the sofa, looking desolate. When Darien walked in with Conor in his arms, she jumped up and took him from Darien. The man that she saw walk in behind him made her go pale and head towards the bedroom very fast.

"Well, so much for a nice reunion." Andrew laughed. Darien just glared and him and plopped down onto the couch.

"Have a seat Andrew. We're gonna talk to Serena once she comes back out." Darien said and motioned to the recliner chair. Once Andrew made himself comfortable, Serena came back out and said tightly, "Hello Andrew."

Written On: March 29, 2006


End file.
